the wrong way of a sleepover
by kickinitwithyou2
Summary: when kim invites a new friend to the dogo will couples be made or will friendships be broken.
1. new friends

Kim pov

I have a new friend that I met at the mall and tomorrow were going to have a sleepover at my house with Julie,Kelsey,mika and grace. oh and her name is sloane. I can't wait for the sleepover but right now I,m going to the dogo to practice and definetly ….not stare at jack. Ok maybe stare at him for a while. I do have a crush on jack but it,s personal he might not feel the same way and I have to much to lose. I grabbed my bag and put the things I need for practice and on the way I met up with Sloane and we walked to the dogo.

Sloane pov

I met this girl named kim at the mall and she was really nice and we got together to know each other more and she introduced me to some of her friends. We had fun so we decided to have a sleepover to get to know each other and I'm really exited and were going to meet at the dogo until were ready to leave.

Rudy pov

Kim told me that she had a friend that's going to practice at the dogo for a short while and to be honest I was exited to meet her.

Jack pov

Rudy told us that we were going to have a new student in the dogo and everyone's really exited. But I'm mostly happy to see kim. I might have a crush on her but I can't diney**(I don't know how to spell that)**it her eyes are as blue as the carribean sea, her hair shines as bright as a diamond and her lips look so soft not that I have kissed her but I wish I could. I just don,t think she feels the same way.

Jerry pov

Rudy told us their going to be a new chick in the dogo and I want a piece of her.

Kim pov

Me and Sloane finally reached the dogo after a long chat and we met up with guys. "hey guys,this is sloane." " Hey mamacita" jerry says in a flirtious tone. "Sloane this annoying guy is jerry and this is jack, rudy and Milton."I said trying to ignore jerry. "hi everyone nice to meet you." Sloane said happily. "well welcome to our dogo" everyone said. After a short while of practice jerry came up to Sloane and said "hey Sloane I was wondering if you wanted to go to phil's after practice" and I was so glad for her response "sorry jerry I can't I have a sleepover with kim" he gave her a look on his face saying "really a sleepover". After that I came up to her and said "great choice"


	2. the sleepover

I hope you like my story you can predict what's next

Kim pov

Sloane and I left the dogo and picked up the girls . we chat for a while untill we reached my house. **(I will make a line break at the end of the story it will make sense but there is a sleepover scene)**

**Line break (at falephil phils ) with the guys**

**Jerry pov**

**I was with the guys at phil's talking about random stuff suddenly the topic was girls. So I started to talk about today. "I can,t believe Sloane let me down" then Milton said "what do you mean she let you down"**

"**I kind of asked her out but she said no cause she had a sleepover with kim and the rest of the girls**." Then a grin came on my face. And a suprized Milton said "oh no he has an evil smirk on his face. What's it now jerry" "well I was thinking we could go to kim,s house on spy on them" then Milton said disagring "jerry that's a hor-(cut of by jackandrudy) "that,s a great idea"they yelled "when does the plan begin." Rudy said with a evil grin.

Line break

No ones pov

The guys were at kims window listening and watching them talking about boys.

Grace pov

"So kim who was your first crush?" she said with concerne . "ammmmmm" "kim now or never!" "ok ok . my crush is … …

**(if you guys read the first chapter you probably know but it's a cliffy for jerry,rudy,Milton and jack.**


	3. SECRETS and plans

**Thank,s for the reviews and thank you for reminding me about lab rats I was just going to use bree as Sloane but I,mgoing to use chase and adam also.**

Last time on kickin it

Kim pov

"My crush is jack" "oohhhh, ahhhhhh" the girls annoyed me when they did that.

(Sloane) "did he ask you out yet"

(kim) "no. I just guess…. he just….. doesn't like me the way I like him.

(Sloane) "kim I,m sorry. I'm sure he has feeling for you maybe he just can't show it. but I have an idea how I can get him to prove it

(back to the guys)

Their mouth dropped when they heard what kim said. Then Milton broke the silience "hold on passengers(jack and kim) were about to land on love island prepare for landing".

**I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I WANT I TO BE A CLIFF HANGER. WHAT,S THE PLAN WHAT,S JACK,S RESPONSE. LAB RATS APPEAR IN NAXT CHAPTER.I MAKE A NEW CHAPTER EVERYDAY SO IT,S FAST.**


	4. friend or foe

**I,m going to change bree to Sloane**

Chase pov

Sloane told us she is bringing us to see her new friends and she also told us about a plan. this is how the plan goes

Adam is going to go on a date with kim (fake date) and impress her into fron't of everyone withhis strength. When adam askher to be his girlfriend she will accept to make this guy named jack jelous. When he gets jelous he will tell kim about his true feelings.

It's a really complicated plan but not for a smart guy like me. But adam will definetly need us to tell him 100 times to understand.

The plan I'm in is similar but my dates grace and target jerry. I should problaby get ready in have half an hour till I leave.

Adam pov

Sloane told me I was going on a date with a girl but that's all I remember I didn't listen much.

Kim pov

Sloane told us all of the plan. I was actually exited . she said he was dum but strong and chisled

Jack will be super jelous. First we'll meet at the dogo, then the plan begins there she thought with an evil grin rubbing her hands together.

**SO DO YOU THINK THE PLAN WILL BE SUCCESSFUL OR NOT OR WILL JACK BE JELOUS OR NOT:FRIEND OR FOE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating so long I needed **ideas

**Kim pov**

I woke up to the sound of birds the plan was ready to begin so I got ready and went to the dojo.

**At the dojo**

"hey guys" I said greeting them. "hey kim" they all greeted. I began practicing on a dummy and then noticed jack staring at me. I looked at him and he blushed noticing I saw him. Then Sloane came in and greeted everyone and then came to me. "ready to begin the plan" she looked at me. I just grinned and said "oh yeh". And then her hot chisled brother came in and Sloane introduced us. "everyone this is adam and chase. Adam and chase this is kim, jack, Milton, jerry and He greeted Sloane and then saw me and he just started flirting and I'm sure I saw jack give him a glare. "so adam are you joining us at phils" I asked "sure I'd love to espaically beacause I get to see you all day." I was flatered and then he kissed my hand. "awww your so sweet" I said and then he winked at me. I might have blushed cause he smirked. and then he said goodbye to everyone and left. He is so cute. No kim don't think like that you like jack. Sloane dragged me on the arm to the corner and whispered "that went great you can see the jelousy in jack's eyes kim. Get ready for step she showed me jack storming out the door followed by jerry and Milton.

**What's for the next chapter will the plan be fully successful **


End file.
